


drift

by thewordweaver



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordweaver/pseuds/thewordweaver
Summary: Ever so slowly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiya hello I'm just cross-posting things from my ff.net account  
> felt it was about time for me to post something here lol since apparently the audience is better here
> 
> date originally posted on ff.net: April 2016  
> {subsequent notes at the end will be of the a/n I originally posted with the story as well}

## ghosts

 

**descent.**

His eyes flitted open well before his alarm was meant to go off. This had been the fourth day straight. Maybe the bright sunlight was to blame again.

He stared up at the ceiling to study its deliberate uneven texture. Maybe in its splatters he would find his answers. He certainly was not going to find them on his own.

His unmoving head finally turned when the cellphone on his nightstand went off. It was probably about the deliveries he needed to do today. Nothing had changed since the move to Edge.

He let himself waste a few more minutes before dragging himself to the shared bathroom. He could take as long as he needed with the others already downstairs. It was usually the hair that took the longest anyway.

A practiced smile was on his face long before he greeted them in the kitchen. The routine of breakfast was a brief exchange of words and a quick bite before he fled. "Clients complain when I take too long" was the usual excuse.

This routine grew more difficult with each passing day.

 

* * *

 

**masquerading.**

The party happened every year. Somehow he had completely forgotten about it.

It was a celebration to relax and reminisce on their first victory of saving the world. His anxiety made him wish his brain had gotten the "relax" memo.

He made small talk in his corner as an attempt to salvage what was left of his usual demeanor. They laughed at how some things never seemed to change as he hid his flinch.

His expressions were subdued though no one seemed to notice due to their intoxication. Locking eyes with Tifa as her brow furrowed in concern made him reconsider that thought.

It was two hours past midnight before everyone finally retired. He was grateful for the end of maintaining his facade.

He slouched as he sat on the edge of his bed with the heels of his hands pressed to his eyes. The patter at his window made him stare out at the rain that began to fall.

He was not sure how long he could keep this up.

 

* * *

 

**ruminate.**

It was a dreary afternoon as rain continued to fall.

The church felt more melancholy than usual.

The flowers were more numerous in bloom this year.

The Buster Sword showed little signs of age now.

He sat at one of the pews with eyes closed to enjoy the tranquility.

Stars gazed down upon him once he reopened his eyes.

He knew his answer then.

 

* * *

 

**farewell.**

No souls upon the highway.

Leaning over the guardrail in thought.

Glancing back at Fenrir.

Cityscape in need of more attention.

Closed eyes and a deep breath.

Stepping over metal with ease.

Mental apologies.

Eyes closed and tipping forward.

 

* * *

 

 _I want to be forgiven.  
_ _More than anything._

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been a while hasn't it
> 
> also I feel like shit and this had been sitting for a while so here it is finally
> 
> wish ff had a right align option
> 
>  
> 
> [personal twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lesimperatrices)  
> 


End file.
